Une âme bien trempée
by MPZT
Summary: C'est un délire... sur Voldemort... [one shot]


Une âme bien trempée

By… MPZT ^^ ou Link

Disclamer : Voldie et compagnie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling *s'incline* parce qu'elle a pas voulu me le donner malgré les très profonds liens qui nous unissent (ben oui quoi J'ai lu SES livres c'est déjà ça!) et le titre de la fic appartient à Margaret Weis et Tracy Hickman… c'est le titre d'un des livres de la série Lance-Dragon et je trouvais que ça allait bien avec ma fic… même si je suis pas sûr sûr d'avoir bien compris qu'est-ce qu'on voulait dire par « bien trempée » …

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 4 de Harry Potter

Dédicace : alors j'aimerais dédicacer cette fic à moi-même, qui ait mis tant d'effort pour la faire… haha comme c'est drôle!!!!!! -_- dsl ^_^'

1- A battle you thought you'd never see

(une bataille que vous pensiez ne jamais voir)

Aussi mystérieux que meurtrier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, errait dans un grand cimetière remplis de pierres tombales.

Trelawney : ooooooouuuuuuu comme c'est romantique!

Auteur : Trelawney vo-t-en on t'a pas sonné *se racle la gorge et reprend sa voix mystérieuse*

Bien qu'on le crut mort pendant une quinzaine d'années, Vold…

Hermione : je suis désolée d'interrompre, mais si vous avez lu '' Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire'', il est clairement sous-entendu que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu à la vie seulement 14 ans après avoir été assaillit par son propre sort!

Auteur : …

Le Seigneur Noir était bel et bien de retour, foulant le sol de la Grande-bretagne depuis un an et demi, et déjà il avait rassemblé de nombreux partisans. Maniant la baguette magique avec adresse, rien ne pouvait plus l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins.

Harry : sauf moi! ^_______________^

Voldemort : ouais! Sauf lui! J'ai beau essayer de le tuer r'gardez n'importe quelle fic je réussis po! La vie est tu po assez injuste à votre goût?

Auteur : oui mais le combat où tu vas finalement te faire abattre c'est à la FIN de la fic! On va quand même laisser un peu de suspens aux lecteurs qui sont pas encore partis…

Un elfe de maison, Dobby, se trouvait aussi dans le cime…

Voldemort : oh non! Épargnez moi ça! Je vais me devoir me battre contre… ça?

Auteur : oui oui oui ^_^

Voldemort : *soupir*

Aussi cute qu'il est petit, Dobby…

Ron : ç'pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui marche pas mais c'est presque ça… ç'pace Dobby là… il est _pas_ cute…

Hermione : eille! C'est les filles qui qualifient les choses de cute! Va-t-en Ron! Tu peux pas juger! *chasse Ron* mais… je suis désolé monsieur l'auteur mais c'est parce que… Dobby… il est pas cute…

Auteur : Il est petit?

Hermione : non pas tant que ça…

Auteur : Bon.

Innocent et enjoué, l'elfe de maison avait de puissants pouvoirs, tel que démontré avec force à la fin du film Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

Lucius : mesant…

Mais Dobby, un être d'une pureté rare, utilisait très modérément ses pouvoirs.

Harry : pureté rare ouin ¬_¬

Dobby n'était pas un elfe de maison ordinaire. C'était un des seuls au monde à avoir un jour de congé par semaine, des vacances, à être rémunérer et à s'habiller avec tant de goût et de style.

Dobby : n'est-ce-pas? *fait une grimace à Ron*

Dobby se trouvait lui aussi dans le cimetière. (allez savoir pourquoi)

Trelawney : moi je sais! C'est moi qui l'a envoyé là! C'est une mission top secrète du gouvernement Trelawnien qui consistait à aller espionner Vous-Savez-Qui pour être sûr qu'il ne sait pas des choses de plus que nous en divination! *tite musique part* Oubliez le libéral, laissez faire le provincial, votez Trelawnien et on vous promet rien! Oh désolée je voulais juste me faire un peu de publicité ^__^

Auteur : ¬_¬

Voldemort : c'est genre juste que je me vois pas trop trop lire dans des feuilles de thé…

Voldemort, courant entre les tombes à la recherche de sa cravate qu'il avait oubliée, finit par tomber sur Dobby.

Voldemort : c'est quoi ce sénario-là?

Auteur : le mien fac boucle-là.

Voldemort tomba à la renverse, entraînant le petit homme avec lui. 

Voldemort : t'es tu malade?! Je veux pas tomber moi!

Voldemort se releva vite, regardant à ses pieds le petit être terrifié. Sa cape noire flottant dans le vent chaud, ses yeux jaunes se mirent à bouillir avec haine lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose sur le torse de l'elfe de maison – il portait SA cravate.

Harry : Aille Voldie t'avais pas les yeux rouges avant?

Voldemort : ouais c'est vrai mais Drago est venu me parler de ses lentilles bleu-gris et j'ai décidé de faire comme lui… Tu trouves pas que ça me donne un air jeune?

Auteur : …

Dobby leva la tête, commençant à se sentir nerveux. '' Ne me faîtes pas de mal '' suplia-t-il, étant très innocent et cute. Mais Voldemort _déteste_ ce qui est innocent et cute. Vite, il tira sa baguette, la tendit au-dessus de sa tête et se jeta sur le pauvre petit Dobby en jetant des sortilèges. '' Méchant Dobby! '' fut la seule chose que l'elfe de maison put dire en évitant les multiples attaques de son assaillant.

Auteur : y'a personne qui désire m'interrompre avant que je continue?

Hermione : ah je trouve cette histoire passionnante! Qui est-ce qui va gagner?

Trelawney : ouais et est-ce que ça va être une histoire d'amûûûûûûr? Si tu veux je pourrais être la princesse et…

Auteur : …

Voldemort fit tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, riant diaboliquement, puis lança un autre sort à l'elfe effrayé.

Voldemort : oh! C'est si horrible! Est-ce qu'il va vraiment le tuer? *se ronge les ongles*

Dobby, relevant son courage et prenant ses manches à deux mains, se faufila entre les jambes de Voldemort. Utilisant son puissant pouvoir, il envoya le Seigneur des Ténèbres manger de la poussière. Sans attendre, il le fit s'envoler dans les airs et l'envoya se fracasser la tête contre une pierre tombale.

Voldemort : oui! Oui! Vas-y petit! Tu es capable!

Tandis que Voldemort tombait inconscient, Dobby courut jusqu'à lui, prit sa baguette et la cassa en deux (pour être sûr que personne ne soit blesser). Puis, souriant, il sauta par-dessus la muraille du cimetière et disparut entre les arbres.

Hihihi =^_^=' j'espère que vous avez aimez ça… au moins un peu… et… merci d'avoir lu! Je ferai une suite sur demande seulement… (c'est-à-dire que d'ici deux semaines il devrait y avoir un chapitre même si j'ai aucun review et que personne a lu)

Ut


End file.
